


Just Hold My Hand, I Won't Let You Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF! Danny, For any other characters just read the description, Hitman AU, Mafia AU, ish, more like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Ghosts; a crew stacked with the most over the top people in the world. Mercenary would be more fitting though. They have codenames but the public only knows their initials. First, SK: Skulker, the best hunter. He does his job well. EM: Ember, the best rocker in the world, until she dropped off the planet. CW: Clockwork, he makes everything run smooth like Clockwork. TC: Technus, best hacker in the world.Then, we get to the Halfas. The people who have a life outside of the Ghosts. PL and FA. We'll start with PL or Plasmius. He is a ruthless killing machine. Often called a vampire and if the blood wasn't neatly in a jar next to the body then his teammates would think so too. Outside of "work" he is Vladimir Masters the most famous billionaire in the US. Last, but definitely not least, FA or Phantom. He chose the F because PH makes an F sound. Phantom is sneaky and can get anywhere without people detecting him, not even Technus. Nobody's actually seen him but they have seen what is left in his wake and lets just leave it at "it's not pretty". His "human" self is Daniel (Danny) Fenton son of the well-off detectives Jack and Madeline Fenton.Now that introductions are over let the real fun begin!
Relationships: Feel free to suggest any, None right now
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Just Hold My Hand, I Won't Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god that was really long (〜￣△￣)〜 (⊙_⊙)  
> Anyway this is going to be a background chapter. Have fun my little ghosties!!

This is the story of me, Daniel (Danny) James Fenton/Phantom. I promise this will be interesting. So, why don't we start where it all began?

The view in which we (the readers) have been subjected to pans closer to what looks to be a baby cradled in a mother's arms. The woman had brown almost orange hair and was wearing a blue jumpsuit. 

Nope, too far. 

The "camera" skips ahead showing everything in fast motion. It moves exactly 15 years, 6 months and 30 days, as shown in the timestamp in the bottom right corner. The "screen" shows a boy with raven black hair and striking electric blue eyes. The boy in question was walking into a police precinct. 

Ah, now we can start! Now, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show. 

Danny's POV  
My parents forgot their lunch, again, today. So, during my lunch break I bring them theirs. Unfortunately, in doing so I don't get my lunch, but I don't really want to eat either. It's really just a win win situation. There was an officer at the front desk, Officer Graflund, I think. She just waved me on when I held up the two lunch bags. And so I did. I walked to the desks in the back row with two people in them. 

"Hey, Dann-o! Thanks for bringing these for us!" said my father who is more akin to a golden retriever than a human.   
My mother walks in behind her husband and looks me up and down. "Sweetie, why don't you eat with us today? I know because of us you haven't been eating lunch." 

'Oh like you cared when I didn't eat at all when I was younger. All because you were absorbed in your work' I mentally rolled my eyes and made some excuse about eating something on the way here. My mother looked at me through narrow eyes while my father just happily started eating. Eventually she sighed and told me to get back to school safely. Nodding along with whatever she said next, I walked away from the precinct and was promptly shoved in to an alleyway. 

"Give me all your money, kid, or else!" it was a rugged man in his mid to late thirties and by the looks of it he did not age well. 

I looked him into his eyes and smirked. "Or else what? You'll hurt a kid? I've met Mafia men with more morals than you." He looked dumbfounded. In his moment of shock I punched him really hard in the throat. He gasped and stumbled backwards. 

"You little-" His voice was raspy and he never got to finish his sentence, because I kicked him in the knee caps. He doubled over and fell to the ground. I walked away unharmed but the other guy was running like his life depended on it. 

A police car chased him down the Street and I looked at the camera facing the alley way and flipped it the bird. The camera moved left and right like it was shaking its head. I chuckled and started to go back to school.

Once I got there the bell rang to go to the next period and so I did, it just so happened to be my engineering elective. 

Once I got to Mrs. Lawson's door I looked inside to see her on the ground collapsed. I broke into her room and assessed the situation. I was earlier than most people because the science rooms were in a different building. That happened over the summer because of a mysterious patron. Mrs. Lawson had three shots and a brand. One shot to the forehead and one on each shoulder. The brand was right above her heart and suddenly I knew exactly who it was. 

I went back out and locked the door. People started to crowd behind me. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I slowly backed away from the door and texted clockwork to meet up tonight. Then I went to get another teacher. 

I knocked on the health sciences classroom door. Mr. Patterson is a strict teacher but he would know what to do in a situation like this. He comes to open the door and when he sees me he almost smiles then covers it up with a frown. 

"Mr. Fenton, what do you need I have a class." As he says this I fake a nervous shuffle. "Mr. Patterson, I was waiting for Mrs. Lawson for my engineering elective and the door was locked so I looked in." I took a fake deep breath to 'calm myself'. "And she was collapsed on the ground!"

His eyes widen and he goes to the engineering room door. He tells everyone to wait in the lobby of the science building. Only a few seconds later does he go into the room itself. I hear a scream and him hurriedly calling the police. 

I wait in the janitors closet on the Ghost's group that. Clockwork has agreed to a meeting at 10:00 tonight in the hideout. Skulker was griping about a missed opportunity for midnight hunting, but still agreed. Ember sent a thumbs up emoji. Vlad was angry about important billionaire stuff, but he also said he would be there. Technus said he'd bee there too. It seems that the whole gang is going to be there. 

I walk out of the closet and quickly blend into the crowd of teenagers in the lobby. Seconds later the front doors open to a police forensics squad. The teens collectively stop talking and shoot worried glances at the others. I come up behind Tucker and Sam. 

"What do you think happened? It can't be that bad?! Can it!?" Tucker says in a hushed voice. 

"I think Mrs. Lawson had a heart attack." as soon as I said anything Tucker jumps three feet in the air and Sam turns to look at me like I've grown an extra head. I snicker a bit, because it's really funny to scare my friends. 

Once they collect their marbles Tucker starts asking how I did that and Sam lectures me on how scaring your friends is a sign you're a bad friend, I roll my eyes at them. An officer come through the entrance and tells us that we get a half day of school. Starting now. The teens trample the poor police woman and make a break for the door before anyone changes their mind. 

Sam, Tucker and I go to Nasty Burger and hang out. Ya know like normal teens do. Except I'm not a normal teen and skulker likes to mess with me when he knows I can't fight back. 

"Hey there, whelp." he smirks from behind me. I turn and give him my most deadly smile. "I have something I wanna show you, meet me in the ally way to the right of this place." Then, he leaves. I told my friends to wait right here. They didnt want me to leave. Sam was going on about how he was going to rape me and tucker says that he's going to murder me. I told them I know him and that it's going to be fine. They seemed to calm down and I took that as my chance to leave. 

Skulker was right where he said he would be. He turned to me as soon as he noticed my presence which was when I wanted him to. He smirked and held out a jar of green liquid. 

I took it and punched him really hard in the gut. I hid the small container in a hidden pocket of my back pack. I felt the presence of two people coming around the corner. Skulker thought I was distracted and lunged at me. I side stepped in and pushed his head into the ground. He face planted but laughed. 

"I never can get one up on you can i, whelp?" I shake my head and chuckle helping him off the ground. 

"What the ever loving mess, just happened?!" echo's through the alley and we freeze.


End file.
